Everything
by Ana Pereira
Summary: She's his everything, but she leave and left him without the chance to say goodbye. I suck at summaries but if you want to read another Sleight out of hand angst fic I promise you won't be disapointed.


Disclaimer: I don't own the show, Danny, Lindsay, or "Everything" by Michael Bublé.

So this is my first fic. Sorry if there are many mistakes. And now i give you...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything

And in this crazy -

And through this crazy time

It's you, it's you

You make me sing

You're every line, you're every word

You're everything

(Michael Bublé - Everything)

He walked in the break room and he sat down. His thoughts were far, far away. In Bozeman, to be exact. 'Why did she leave?', he thought, 'How could she leave after i told i want to be with her?'.

Then he started to remember all their moments together: when he took her hand in the doll's case, when he meet her at Cozy's, when he 1st meet her at the zoo, when he called her 'Montana' for the first time, when she snapped at him in the Darius' case, when he supported her in Stella' case, when he told her he liked her, when she stand him up and his confrontation with her, when he picked her up and she called him 'Cowboy' for the 1st time, the look of worry she gave to him at the hospital when Louie was beaten up, the hug and how good it felt to have her in his arms,... Anger started to boil Danny. "How could she leave me?" he said out loud, "How could she leave me and just left a stupid card?".

A card, only a card. He wanted much more of her. He wanted much more HER. 'Didn't she knew?' he thought, 'Didn't she knew i'm in love with her, that i can't live without her?' In love. If 3 years ago somebody told Danny her would fall in love with a sweet simple country girl he would have laugh at them. Actually, Mac once said that love could happen, even in Danny Messer. How right he was.

Then again who would have guessed that Aiden would get fired, that her replacement would be a simple country girl, sweet, beautiful, kind, passionate country girl and who would have guessed that that country girl could melt a iced heart as Danny Messer's heart. No one could have guessed that Danny would dream every night with the same girl. Who would have guessed that he would want to be with the same woman for the rest of his life and who would have guessed that he would think about getting married and having kids. 2, a girl with her hair and face and his eyes and 'New York attitude' and a boy with his hair and face and her eyes and 'Country attitude'. Not that the had thought a lot about that!

When he saw and read the card he was happy. She had left him a different goodbye. With him was different. But when he got home that night and started to thinking about that all the pain he felt when he saw her saying goodbye to Mac and Stella and left without saying goodbye to him was back. Why didn't she told him she was leaving? She might not want a relationship with him but he still his her friend, if she told Mac and Stella she could told him. 'Maybe she didn't have the courage to', he thought,'Maybe she didn't want to leave, maybe it was to painful to say goodbye to me, to our love'. But then he started thinking that maybe he was wrong, maybe this was not that at all, 'Maybe she just doesn't like me, and 'cuz we're friends and we work together she didn't wanted to tell she doesn't like me'. He thought his heart would stop, that his world would end. NO, it can't be! 'I saw in her eyes she likes me, she wants me. I saw in her eyes!'.

It's been 4 weeks since she left and he's going crazy. He's only going home to take a shower and change cloths. He was processing evidence then he saw her, walking, smiling at her and all the sadness, all the sickness, all the tiredness fade miraculously away. He was the most happiest man on Earth. He missed her like crazy and seeing her again was like gave 10 thousand bucks to an homeless, and for the 1st time in a very long time he felt that this was home, wherever his Montana was. Then all that went far, far away. That was Cassie, a new lab tech. How could he messed up. They're totally different. Cassie's a city girl, with attitude (to much for Danny's taste) and someone he 3 years ago would do anything to spent some 'quality time with'. Lindsay is... There are no words to describe Lindsay, she's his world, his everything.

He was back 'home'. He lived at that house for now 5 years and it doesn't felt home. Anyway, back to his apartment all he could think about was (to change) Lindsay. He didn't even noticed that the today's 'train hot girl' (Danny's name for any hot girls he sees in a train), that he would do anything to make her wake up in his bed the next day 3 years ago, was checking him out. Then it hit him 'Do you really want to spend the rest of your life like this?', he thought, 'If she doesn't come back, you'll never know what could have been. Go there, talk to her. What's the worst that can happen? Worst that this is impossible.' "Go with your instincts".

He did it, he was there to support her, to give all the love she needed and in the moment they saw each other they knew that this is only the beginning.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Read and review. Tell me if you liked it. Tell me if i should continue or if i should stop.


End file.
